Sausages And Syrup
by JatieLuvr101
Summary: Just Katie thanking James for a delicious breakfast despite it missing one of her favorite foods...Almost.


**I am JatieLuvr101. I'm more of a reader, no way I'm a writer.**

_***I didn't really feel like writing a whole sex scene but I hope you still like this. I don't own Big Time Rush.***_

In the bedroom, Katie wakes up and yawns. Her nostrils take in the smell of pancakes and bacon and eggs-Mmmmm!

Her boyfriend James was definitely making breakfast thus explaining why he wasn't in bed with her. His breakfast making skills kick IHOP's butt.

Katie puts on her bathrobe and she goes downstairs and finds a shirtless James at the stove flipping pancakes into the air and they land on the griddle. "Smells delicious."

James looks up and smiles. "Morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

Katie sat on the couch. "Oh yes, I did. Boy, am I glad it's Saturday."

James chuckles as he set his cooked pancakes onto a plate, which was on a tray with a bottle of syrup and 2 glasses of orange juice, followed by fluffy scrambled eggs and crispy strips of bacon. He did the same thing to another plate and carried the tray over to the couch.

Katie rubs her hands together. "Mmmm, all my favorites."

"Except the sausages, I'm sorry. I thought we still had some left in the fridge."

"The guys must've eaten them the other night. It's okay, you still make a mean breakfast."

They immediately start eating-more like devouring-their delicious breakfast.

Sometime later, they were lying in each other's arms, stomachs stuffed.

Katie moans. "That was so delicious." She kisses his lips. "Thank you, James."

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it."

Katie licked her fingertip. "Man, syrup is so sticky."

James watches Katie lick the stickiness off her fingers and a bulge began to grow in his pajama pants. Katie felt his bulge poke her and she giggles.

"Maybe we did have a sausage left in this house after all..."

Katie moves up and kisses James. James could taste the sweet stickiness of the syrup that rested on her lips, making him want to kiss her more. "Such sweet kisses, baby..."

Katie immediately forced her tongue into his mouth so she could swirl her syrupy tongue around his while moving her hips against his hard cock, making them moan into each other's mouths.

Katie pulls away. "Good thing the sausage was saved for last." She slowly moved down his body to reach his twitching bulge. Katie smirks at James before pulling his pajama pants down and his cock sprung up, nearly hitting her in the face.

"Commando...How sexy."

Katie grabbed his hard cock and she straddled him while stroking him as slowly as possible. "Hey, James?"

"What's up?" She stroked him once and he moans.

"Remember when I was little...and remember all those sleepovers at my house with the other guys?"

"Of course..." She gripped his hard cock, causing him to moan again. "Katie..."

She continued to stroke him. "Remember when my mom would make us a big breakfast buffet in the morning?"

"Oh yeah..." He better not come, she hasn't even blown him. "You always ate a lot of sausages."

"Remember what I used to put on those sausages?"

"Yeah, you used to drown those things in syrup."

James' eyes widen as Katie removed her hand from his cock and she reached over to the breakfast tray.

"I don't know why I always did that...But it was always so delicious." Katie's hand returned but now it was holding the syrup bottle. "It wasn't the healthiest thing, of course. I eventually stopped...But now..."

She brought the bottle cap to her bottom teeth, pushing down and it opened up.

"Oh my god..."

Katie smirks as she tipped the bottle and gave it a gentle squeeze, spilling a drop of syrup directly onto the tip of his cock.

Katie lowered her head and took in the tip of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and moaning for a few seconds before moving away. "It wasn't soaked...but it was definitely good. Maybe just a little more..."

Katie completely held the bottle upside down, allowing the syrup to spill out and having the stickiness nearly coat James' entire cock. "Now that looks better..." She closes the bottle and tosses it aside. Katie gripped his cock and stroked him to spread the syrup all over his length before bringing it into her mouth.

"Ah, Katie..."

Katie moaned the whole time she was sucking his tasty cock. The mix of the syrup with his pre-cum...Yummy!

The tip of Katie's tongue ran up and down his length before swirling her whole tongue around. James was letting out shuddered moans.

Katie pulled his cock out and held it as she started licking up the remainder of the syrup that was on his balls and all around his crotch until he was completely clean.

"Mmm, this is so much better than sausages."

"Yes, definitely."

Katie chuckles as she brought his cock into her mouth again and bobbed her head, making James buck his hips.

Katie always did like sausages and syrup together.

James gasps. "Katie, I'm close." James lifts his head to look at Katie doing her thing on his cock.

Katie's moaning made pleasurable sensations surround his throbbing cock. She looks up into his eyes and just went on sucking his cock, never breaking eye contact with him.

James' hips bucked again. "I-I'm-Oh god, Katie!"

James' cum spilled right into her mouth and she swallowed it all without no hesitation.

Katie removed his cock from her mouth and kisses the tip before moving up to his lips. She kissed him the same way she did to his cock before resting on his rising and falling chest.

She saw the time on the wall clock. "Oh wow, almost noon already?" James turned his head. "Wow, times moves fast when you're giving me a sticky and sweet blowjob."

James sat up with Katie still on his lap. "Wanna go out for lunch?" Katie shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I was thinking we could have..." She untied her bathrobe, revealing her bare body hiding within. "Brunch."


End file.
